


No Place To Hide

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki had fallen into the abyss Thor cannot stay in Asgard, where everything screams his brother's name at him. The loss is worse than he expected and he cannot bear it any longer. That is until he finds this man and just knows that this is his brother, that he's alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place To Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pinned Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185692) by see link (I hope). 



> First Thorki fic, be nice XD Just an idea I had when I looked at this picture.

He had been observing this man for days now, the similarities between him and his brother too obvious to ignore. It was absurd to begin with, he knew that, but he could not stop seeing him in this man; everything was too familiar. The differences were obvious of course. Blue eyes, not green ones. Midgardian clothing, mostly suits and other elegant things. And his hair was different too. But the similarities – they were too many. The way he walked, the exact same strut he had seen for years and that had always been the first thing to recognize him. His face, the face he had looked on millions of times. And all his gestures were just the same, there was no way to deny it.

This man _was_ his brother. He was _alive_.

After Loki fell Thor had gone mad, both from the sudden loss and knowing that he could have prevented it somehow; and if not he knew he should have jumped after him. Ever since Loki was gone Asgard had not been the same. His father barely talking, his mother constantly crying in her chambers. And all Thor could do was stare into the abyss, into the darkness Loki disappeared in; without moving for hours. Without Loki Asgard was empty, no matter how many people were there. No fight could end the agony Thor felt, he had tried it often enough. No matter how many drinks he had, they did not bring him back, not even in his imagination. It was no surprise when he turned his back on the kingdom, returning to Midgard and trying to forget everything.

Months passed; months Thor spent mostly alone, with nothing but his guilt keeping him company. He would even talk to his brother, knowing that he could not hear him; yet the need to speak to him was too much for him to keep his mouth shut. And then he had seen this man for the first time.

Thor knew that what he did was wrong; that this man wasn’t his brother. But this feeling inside him was strong – too strong. He followed the man around, careful not to be seen and to disguise as the Midgardians around him, but soon that wasn’t enough anymore. He had to know the truth, or else he would go crazy.

It was the seventh day he finally interfered. The man had a mourning routine, so much he figured out by now. At six o’clock he went for a run in the park near his house, always coming back one hour later. And on this day Thor could not take it anymore.

He had gotten something to prevent Loki from pulling any tricks on him, a muzzle that was used for the most dangerous Asgardian prisoners since he could remember. Though Loki was a master of magic and mostly used his hands, his tongue had always been most dangerous for Thor. Loki had a way with words, a way of making Thor believe his foulest lies – ever since he learned to speak. And this time he wanted no words, no excuses or mind tricks from his brother. This time he would be in charge.

Thor hid behind the trees of a usually empty path of the park, waiting for the man to pass it, like he did all those other days. The moment he appeared he jumped out of his hiding spot, effectively pushing the other one to the ground. Before he could even do more than gasp Thor had pushed the muzzle against his mouth, the device closing itself behind his head.

“Finally. I found you.” Thor said, his hands holding the man’s arms pinned to the ground. The man’s eyes were wide in shock and he tried to fight Thor’s weight on him, a useless thing in his situation.

“Loki…” Thor whispered, a faint smile on his lips. “So eager to hide from me. Why, brother?”

The man beneath him shook his head and fought even harder against Thor’s grip.

“Was my love not enough for you? Was it not enough that I would have died for you?” Thor asked now, raising his voice and almost shouting at him. He could feel that the hold he had on the man was weakening, but he could not let him go, could not risk that Loki would just run away again.

Thor freed one of the man’s hands, only to let his fingers run through the short and reddish hair. He could not take his eyes off him, after to many months of believing him dead it was impossible.

The man struggled, pushing his head up as if to speak; and Thor carefully let his hand run down to his neck, unlocking the muzzle. When it fell off Thor already knew what was about to come, yet the words hit him deep inside.

“Get off me, you barbarian!” He shouted at his face, causing Thor to smile sadly.

“Such anger, brother.” He said, thumb caressing his cheek as the man tried to move his head away. “I understand that you hide from father and mother, but why do you hide from me?”

“I have no idea who you are!” The man hissed angrily, glaring up at Thor. “But if I _were_ your brother, I would hide from you too!”

At these words Thor blinked, forgetting that he was supposed to hold him down. Suddenly he lost his balance and was thrown back with a force that caught him by surprise. He knew full well that the next thing he would hear were footsteps, running away with no intent of returning, but when the man was suddenly above him, Thor simply stared up. The terrified expression had turned into anger and he wished he wouldn’t have taken the muzzle away now.

“Who would want a brother like you? Violent, brutal and forceful?” He hissed, every word hitting Thor right where it hurt the most, but he couldn’t get a word out to defend himself. “If your brother ran away it’s your fault! Maybe you should let him be, instead of assaulting someone who doesn’t even know you!”

“Why do you keep lying, Loki?” Thor asked, his voice heavy now. “I found you, why can’t you tell the truth for once?”

“ _I’m not your brother!_ ” The man shouted now, his hands at Thor’s sides clawing to fists, turning his knuckles white. Thor looked up at him, a smile on his face that was as weak as he felt, ignoring the heavy breathing of the other completely.

“You will always be, Loki.” He said and with these words pushed himself up, pressing their lips together angrily, almost forceful. The man’s eyes widened, but Thor kept glaring at him, determined to make him believe what he said.

At first there was no reaction, except of the horrified look; but then, the moment the man sighed slightly, Thor closed his eyes. There was a shimmer of hope in him when he sat up and pushed the other back with him, ending up with him on his lap when he broke the kiss and opened his eyes. This time he met green ones, angry and relieved at the same time.

“I hate you.” Loki hissed and Thor smiled brightly.

“You do not and you know it.” He said and pressed another kiss on his lips, more gentle this time. “Come home with me, brother.” He pleaded, his forehead resting against Loki’s.

“I have no home.” Loki answered. Thor shook his head slightly and wrapped his arms around him.

“You always had a home, Loki. Me.”

Loki stayed the way he was, unmoving and silent. Thor wanted to say more, but he knew that this time he shouldn’t, that this time Loki needed to make a decision. Minutes passed and then, finally, Thor felt a hand on his back. The touch was shy at first, cautious even. And then Loki buried his face against Thor’s neck, his hands grabbing his shirt almost desperately. Thor held him and let his brother’s tears wet his shirt, not even trying to stop him. He was just glad Loki was there, back by his side and not dead as he feared.

When Loki’s tears finally dried, the last ones carefully wiped away from his brother, Thor lifted him off himself and stood up, dragging Loki with him.

“Do not ever do something like this again, brother.” Thor said, not angry, just honest.

“Did you mourn?” Loki asked, not even looking up, his eyes simply glued to his chest.

“We all did, Loki. Mother would not stop crying and father would not speak anymore, not even to me.” Thor said and then, after a long pause, Loki looked up.

“Did _you_?” He asked silently.

Thor leaned forward, bringing their foreheads back together.

“Never doubt that I did, Loki.” He said. With an arm around Loki’s waist he reached out his hand. A few moments later they were shook when his hand closed around Mjolnir and he looked at Loki. “Ready to come home, brother?” He asked.

Loki held onto him a little tighter, looking up with a smirk that was almost like Thor remembered it.

“You will never let me forget that I cried, right?”

“Not in this life.” Thor grinned and raised Mjolnir into the air, surrounding them only seconds later with light. Loki closed his eyes when Thor gripped him tighter, but there was a smile on his face now. He was home, yes.  


End file.
